


The Curse of the Pied Piper of Corona

by ThedemonCat



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Complete, Curses, F/M, Gen, Hurt Angry, Hurt Red, Hurt Varian, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season/Series 03, Sickfic, Sleep, Worried Quirin, Worried Rapunzel, Worried eugene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedemonCat/pseuds/ThedemonCat
Summary: When the Children of Corona fall Sick, no one is seen not walking up no matter how much noise is being made. Rapunzel and her crew must work to put an end to the curse put on the children before the story of the Pied Piper as it ended.*This is my first story. I really hope people like it. Sorry if it's bad
Relationships: Angry & Red (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Quirin & Varian (Disney), Stan & pete
Comments: 29
Kudos: 97





	1. The Mystery Man with the song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man with No name walks into town play his curse tune

In the middle of the Night, a Hood figure walks through the street of Corna. Playing the flute that only children could hear. The Song he played was an old one, which causes each child to go into a deeper sleep than they already were in. Varian, the Young Alchemist who Had not gone to sleep yet .for he was still working at his desk, began to feel the effect of the curse.  
"I think I better go to bed," Varian said to his Rudiger, yawning. The Alchemist stood up from his desk, but before he could get three-step in. He suddenly couldn't keep walking any longer and fell to the ground.  
Meaning while in another house, the two sisters and former thieves Kiera and Cataline, also know as angry and red, were slept in their bed but not yet in the rem sleep. When without warning enter a stage of sleep  
When the bed felt that all the young ones were asleep, The mystery Man stopped playing his flute and began to walk away into the woods. "With the people of Carno worried about the little ones, the castle will be partially Empty," The Man told himself.  
"That princess So nice will try to help all those children leaving all of her kingdom jewels and gold for the taken."  
The Man walked away out of town. Into woods, the Man with no name did go whistle with its mouth.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
when the morning sun Came Parents went to walk their kids only to find that it was no impossible. when the panic began to take place as mothers and fathers ran into the street asking for help. Some parents pick up their kids to take the castle to speak to the kings. Seeing the panic the King and queen told the help to set up beds in the ballroom to make it easier for the doctor to check on the children the Mystery man look from afar at the chaos he at created smiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first chapter is pretty short as I want to see if something that people like.If you do comment to let be know or to give tips on how you think I could make it better


	2. Sleeping carnage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bodies begin to add up

"We got another one," Pete, the guard yelled, as the Corna local Flower shop owner Arthur came in carrying his nine-year-old daughter Rosalina in his arms as she was sound. Asleep. 

"Tell him to put her next to Owen' Queen Arianna told Pete, pointing to where a young boy with curly black hair was lying in bed near the back. "that's the fifteen one. What are we going to, Frederic" Arianna ask her husband, who was looking at all the sleeping children.

"I don't know, but it seems like it only affects children, "Frederic replied kneel beside Marilyn, the daughter of Corna butcher. 

"In that case, I need Stan and Pete to go check on Angry and Red if the only victims are children, they could be in trouble," Rapunzel asked, having just entered the room with Eugene. 

"Mabey, they ate something ?" Eugene guested, not sure.

"That can't be if it was food, then why are only kids being effect" Arianna replied to Eugene.

"I could be Magi OW what the," Rapnzuel said, getting cut off by the feeling something butt her leg. Looking down to see Rudiger, the raccoon. "What are you doing here, where Varian? "Rapnzuel asked.

As Soon as Rapnzuel asked the question, she heard someone yelling. " CAN SOMEONE HELP" The voice yelled, coming into the room to reveal Quirin, who was carrying a sleeping Varian? "I can't get him to wake up"? Quirin yelled panicking

* * *

_1-hour earlier._

"Varian, come down Here. Breakfast is getting cold," Quirin yelled up the stairs of his house to where his son was sleeping. "Varian, if you don't come down here in the next minute, I'm going to come to shake you up." 

After waiting for the given time, Quirin went upstairs to check on Varian. Walking up to the next floor, Quirin didn't think much of it as he knew his son had a weird sleeping matter; sometimes, he wouldn't sleep for a week. Another time he would stay asleep all-day. making his way up to where Varian's room was. "You better not have stayed up again," Quirin said, opening the door. When he enters the room, Quirin was surprised not to see Varian asleep in bed or working on his desk but lying on the floor with Rudiger beside him. 

"Varian, that isn't funny get of the floor, "Quirin told his son, not knowing about the curse. When nothing happened, Quirin walked over to him. "Varian wakes up," Quirn said, shaking his son. 

"Varian, I said wake up," Quirin demand holding his son in his arms but stilling nothing. "No, no no no, your okay, it's okay," Quirin whispered to his son, picking him up.

"will take a little trip to the castle. I'm sure Frederic will let us see the royal doctor," Quirin spoke to his son, putting him on the wagon as Rudiger jumped up on Varian's lap.

* * *

"Varian appears to be the oldest one so far," Eugue said, looking down at the sleeping alchemist. 

"It must be magic," Rapnzuel said " Dad, we need to go out looking for the person who did this"

sighing, king Fredric rubbed his forehead "There no magic in Corna." 

"How can you be sure," Ranzuel asked, getting annoyed at her dad for just dismissing what she said. 

"I'm the king. I know what going on in my kingdom," Her dad told rapunzel.

Parents looked away from their sleeping kids to witness the king and the crown princess argue with each other. Something never changes no matter if your the poor person ever or royalty children will always disagree with their parents. 

"Why don't you trust me, "Rapnzuel asked her dad 

"I know magic Rapnzuel. It not magic," the king told his daughter. While the two had their debate, Corna blacksmith, Xavier entered the castle ballrooms to see, filled to the brim with cots that lay sleeping children.

"I'm afraid the princess is right," Xavier told the adults who were awake. "But it's not any magic. It's a cure for the most deadly effect."

the word deadly caused all the grown-up to turn their heads in panic 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second chapter is done. did you like it let me know


	3. Words to tales to stories to legends to truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's an old story and it's a sad story but it needs to be told again

Words make up a sentence that forms conversation that allows us to speak to one other; yes, it is true words are a beautiful thing, but how is it possible that all it takes is one word to cause parents to panic and fear for their children life.

"What do you mean deadly"Quirin asked, bringing his sons to head into his lap as Varian slept. Not a lot of people knew the story of Varian's mother. Her name was Alina. She was a farmer's daughter who fell in love with Quirin when they were young. She was considered to be quite beautiful and kinds aways helping around old Corona. When the two had Varian, it has been the happiest day of their lives, which all parents say when they have their kids. Then only six months later, Alina got sick very sick, and her heart gave out. Quirin was left alone to raise Varian.

"Yeah, come on, you have to be joking," Eugene said, "Right," Not wanting a look at the children or believe that all those children were lying on their death beds. How many coffins would that be?

"My child is not dying," one parent yelled, followed by a course of parents that their children would not be dying. The adults with sleeping children all start to scream. With all the yelling, you would think someone sleeping would stir just a little bit but no, that not how this story goes.

"Mabey, we should go talk about this in another room, "Rapunzel suggested leading Her parents, the king and queen, Eugene, Lance and Xaixer, out of the room."

* * *

In the room, the king and knights would use planning strategies if there was ever an attack on Corona. The group sat down around the table, preparing to listen to the story. 

"Are you all aware of the story of the Pied Piper?" Xavier asked the group to begin his tale but first needed to see how familiar they were with the story. 

"That the old children tale about the man who played the flute and leads all the snakes out of the town, "Lance asked; I remember reading the book with Euguene when they were little back in the orphanage.

"Am afraid that his only one version of the tale," Xavier told them.

"In the version that we are witnessing now, the Piper is not some hero who saves a town from snakes, rather he a villain who first put the kids into a trance, making them sleep unable to be awakened by any noise. The fates of the children will either end in two ways. One way the children will all starve to death unable to eat they will waste away. Or the terrifying version where the children all vanish," Xavier said, finishing his tale listing to the gasp,

"what do you mean Vanish, "King Fredric asked, even if he didn't want to know the answer to his name.

"that the part that no one is really sure about as all the children who are under a spell just disappear from their beds one night," Xavier explained,

not wanting to see any of those Parents lose their children like she was stolen from her parents when she was a baby, rapunzel spoke up, "How do we stop it." 

"To stop the curse, someone must find the flute that the song was played on then play the song backwards finally destroy the flute so that no song could be played again," Xavier explains, hoping that they would be able to fix it.

"Then we know what we need to do," Rapnzuel declared, standing up. "Let go find this flute." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to any fellow Hadestown fans who could the references in the chapter summary. I hope you like this chapter let me know.


	4. The Mystery Man with the song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good plan or Bad plan doesn't really matter which but their all being made

"Alright, folks, here the plan Myself, Eugune, Lance, Max will go out and look for this flute, "Rapznuel declared, setting out her order on how to stop the sleeping spell that the children where under.

"Whatever you need, blondie, "Eugue told Rapznuel putting his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "At your serves, princess," Lance replied as well.

"Next, Xavier, Pete, stan, and my parents, you guy will need to stay here to look after the kids. "Rapznuel finished telling everyone her plan. \

As worried as he was about his daughter, King Fredric could not help but be amazed by how she handled herself. Then again, as long as he knew her, which sadly wasn't that long, Rapnzuel had always loved children epically that two young girls who were former thieves and Xaixer boy Varian then one who tried to destroy the kingdom but bygone be bygones despite their troubled those three were just kids and Rapnzuel clearly fond of them.

"Rapunzel," The king called out to his daughter, who was getting ready to add out.

"Yes, Dad," Rapunzel asked, turning around to face her father.

"Be careful."

"I will, Dad."

* * *

As the group walked around the Kingdom, which was empty.

"Does anyone else get a creepy ghost town feeling? Where is everyone ?"Eugene asked, looking around.

"All the parent are watching their children, and those who don't have kid seem to want to keep their shops closed"Rapnzuel explain knowing that some adult where sacred that curse didn't only affect children and would spread to them. Causing them to all hide inside away from all of this.

"Where do you think we should start looking? "Lance wondered out loud to those who would listen, which was pretty much everyone."

"A suggest we follow Max, "Rapzuel suggests motion toward the horse who was clearly sniffing around to see if he could get the sent of the man.

"No, that won't work. We don't know who this guy is, making it impossible for max to track him," Lance said point at Maximus, who raised his head in defeat.

"We did to check the woods, "Eugene told them. 

"What makes you say that, "Rapnzuel asked her lover, confused by how he suggested with such confidence.

"well, back in my former thieving day, whenever the guard would get closed to catching be, I would hide out in the woods before either moving out or start up again, "Eugune explains.

"Of course, why didn't you think of that? "Lance replied, face-palming at not remembering that fact.

"It just because I was a better thief than you," Eugene mocked his former partner and longest friends. 

"Already gang the woods it, "Rapnzuel said to point toward the woods.

but not before hearing something

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods.

The mystery man who, for time reason where going to call him Dave. Watching from a distance, Dave was worried at the princess and her two friends coming closer to where he was hiding.

"This isn't good, "Dave mutter to himself, self-pacing back and forth before getting an idea looking down at his flute.

"I guess I just need to wait for the sun to go down," Dave told himself, self-giving the creepy smile that almost didn't seem human.


	5. New face,Old face,Sacred face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something brewing in the dark of the night of night and her team meet up with an old friend.

Queen Arianna of Corona was a person who knew pain. Nearly dying from sickness while she was pregnant with her Baby girl. Then having her daughter stolen from her in the middle of the night, not knowing how or what at become of her, Pain was not a foreign concept to her However, in the Castle wall, there was a type of pain that Arianna at never seen before.

As she walked around the room where they keep the children who were all sleeping, she could hear the pain on each parent's heart as they watch their children sleep on what could never be death bed so munch it was almost deafening. On her walkabout, she passed before Quirin, the leader of old Corona, who was sitting by one of the bed watching his son Varian one of the victim of the curse; it was funny once upon a time that boy was the cause of some of her pain now all she wanted was for him to be okay.

"I think we should tell the parents to take their kids home," Queen Arianna asked her husband, who she at meet in the middle of the hallway.

"Perpas, you are correct, "King Fredric sighed. "There nothing that can be done until Rapnzuel gets back."

Before long, the Castle was empty of the sleeping children taking back to their parents' house to sleep in their own beds.

* * *

Rapnzuel breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the monster's noise was not the monster but only her friend HookFoot.

"Hooky, what are you doing here" Eugune examined with a smile on his face, also glad not to have to fight an evil monster.

"I was here walking around the town when I notice that there was particle no other people," Hookfoot explains.

"Didn't you hear about what happened? "Lance asked, confused about how Hookfoot could not have known about the children.

"No, what happened."

After about five minutes of explaining what happens to all the children and looking for the mystery man who cursed all the children.

"Now that you mentioned it last night, I'm pretty sure I saw a figure run into woods last night, "Hookfoot thought to himself, sharing his opinion with the others.

"Really, that great to you remember which way he went, "Rapnzuel asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure right this way," Hookfoot gestured to the group to where he saw the man.

As they walked toward the wood where Hookfoot saw the figure, they felt hopeful as they figured they were almost done with the sleeping curse.

Oh, how they were wrong.

* * *

Once again, in the middle of the night, the hood figure who, if you remember, where calling Dave was standing in the middle of Corona town square with his flute.

"Let's get this show start," Dave whispered to himself. With that, Dave began to play his musical instrument, this time to a different tune.

In their beds, the children of Corona rose and walked outside into the town center where dave position himself.

Dave smiled but not in the way those Kid's parents looked at them. It was something sinister and creepy as he saw one of the kids appear. 

"Well, well, let's get going shall we kiddie, "Dave creepily told the kids, leading them into the woods.


	6. Into the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the woods  
> Without delay  
> But careful not  
> To lose the way  
> Into the woods  
> Who knows what may  
> Be lurking on the journey?  
> -Stephen Sondheim

Corona's kingdom was experiencing Daja Vu; parents ran into the town center with fear clearly written on their faces. When Morning came, Mothers and fathers woke up dread. They made their way to their children's room, knowing that it may be the last few days with their kids, only to discover that each one kid of Corona was missing from their beds. One by one, mothers and fathers ran into the street screaming their kids, Named to see if Mabey the spell had been broken only to realize that there were no children to be seen. Being the leader of old Corona, Qurirn was trying to do his best to calm down the village to no avail; how could he when his own son was also when of the missing children.

"Quirin, what are we going to do? "A local man of Old Corona who had a young daughter that at gone missing awhile asked.

"I don't know, "Quirin sighed, rubbing his face. "Honestly, I have Know Idea."

Meanwhile, back at the Royal Castle, The King and Queen of Corona looked over the balcony at their kingdom, facing one of the biggest crises it ever is seen.

"Oh, Fredric, if Rapunzel doesn't get back soon, I'm afraid Corona will never recover," Queen Arianna voiced her concern to her.

King Fredric did say anything as he was at a loss for a word.

* * *

In the woods, Dave, the dark man, was sitting on a shone in the middle of for set, looking over the chaos he caused. Every single one of the children of Corona where their laying of the ground of the forest ground fasts asleep. 

Dave walked over to a puddle of water, where he spoke, "Reval yourself to me. Show me what I need to know" The mystery man cast his spelling. After he said, the water in the puddle was changed to show Corona's princess and her merry band of ex-Criminal making their way to him.

"Well, Well, Princess, I really hope you're ready to give me all your riches," Dave said to puddle, almost as if Rapunzel could hear him.

* * *

Standing at the front of the woods, Rapunzel, Eugene, Lance, Hookfoot, Max, and Pascale were looking into the start of the Wood, getting prepared to save the children of Corona because if they didn't save the kids, there might no be a kingdom of Corona very long.

"Are you guys ready?" Rapunzel asked, taking the first step toward the hooded man.

"I'll go with you were ever what blondie, "Eugene told his girlfriends.

"Were ready as well, Princess" Lance and hook foot both gave of similar manners.

With the group all in agreement, they made their way into the woods. 


	7. Ready set save the children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapnzual and the rest of her friends about to face off with the mystery man

It took them about two hours to get to the center of the woods; once they got their Rapunzel was shocked to see not only the man in the hood but the children who were all still asleep, just laying there on the ground.  
  
“It’s over. Give us the flute and wake the children up,” Rapunzel demand with the force her father had been teaching her for when she would become queen.  
  
“Well, well, Princess, glad you can make,” The man replied, given off a creepy grin.” Alright, you got me. I’ll wake the kiddie up”.  
  
“That great new,” Hook's foot exclaimed before the man cut him off,  
  
“On one condition, the princess and I go back to the castle where she will give me all the lovely riches they have there,” The man told the group.  
  
“That will never happen,” Rapunzel yelled, refusing to give in to this man’s demands.  
  
“Fine, then I guess I’ll just have to be on my way,” The man said. “Mabey, this time, I’ll put everyone to sleep,” The man told the group walking off.  
  
“Oh No, you don’t,” Eugene yelled, charging at the man.  
  
Rapunzel took after the man with Eugene both get ready to fight side by side. Following in their lead, Max, Lance and hook foot. Rapunzel took her hair a swung at the man knocking him back, but the man did not fall over. In turn, the man took out a sword and tried to stab Lance, who blocked the attack.  
  
The fight was beginning.  
  


* * *

  
  
Eugene was able to lay the final blow on the man to the mystery knocking him unconscious. The funny thing was despite causing so much harm; they never did learn what his name was.  
  
“So all we need to his play the song,” Lance asked.  
  
“I guess so,” Rapunzel answered taken the man's flute off his body along with a notebook that held the note to the song in them, and she began to play.  
It only took a few seconds before the children began to wake up.  
  
“Where are we” Angry asked, standing up to be with her sister.  
  
One by one, the children began to wake up, asking about what happened. Which the group explained to them well get them ready to head back to down.  
  
“Awe, man, I can’t believe I missed a chance to see that. It sounds that only certain people can hear,” Varian whined, a little disappointed in himself for being his age.  
  
“Do you guys know the science behind that? It would be so cool to see how I can apply that to alchemy. I could try to see if I could get chemical in sold from to move to play a song, Can I borrow the flute?” Varian asked, rambling on a bit as they walked.  
  
“No way, kid,” Eugene told him.  
  
“We're destroying it as soon as we get you guys back to your parents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this Chapter is late I was busy with school work and need to take a break. Also, I really don't know


	8. Final chapter: Where do we go from here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story as come to an end.

I took the group a little over three hours to get back to Corona, given that they had to stop a few times for the young children to rest. When they got back to her Kingdom, Ranzuel could help but smile when seeing the Kids reunite with their Parents. 

“Hey a Blondie, Whats you smiling Had,” Eugune asked his girlfriend, putting his arm around her shoulder.

“I was just thinking about how happy all the parents and children look like to see each other it reminds me of when I was reunite with my family,” Rapnzuel replied, taking hold of Eugune arm as they began to walk back toward the castle. 

“Mabey it a sigh that we should have a baby,” Eugune said.

“What Eugune were not even married,” Rapnzuel gasped out but couldn’t help but let out a little giggle.

“Well, I’m not saying we do it right now, Eugene replied. “But think about a baby with your beautiful face and my wonderful, perfect hair. Our Child would be the most amazing looking baby ever,” Eugune explained.

“What if we do have a baby, and they never grow any hair” Rapnzuel joked around. 

“How dare you even joke about something like that” Eugune Said it fake anger.

Two counties their conversation about having kids and getting married but that a story that will take place in the future and those haven’t got there yet

* * *

“Rudiger, where did you go,” Varian yelled, walking through the castle looking for his Racoon friend. His Dad at forgot to bring back Rudiger when he was taking Varian back home, who had been permitted to look for him in the palace,

“I believe he belongs to you,” Queen Arianna Asked to hold up the Racoon for the young Boy.

“Rudiger, there you are. Thank you for finding him,” Varian replied happily, taking the raccoon from her hand before running off. Only for a few seconds before turning around.

“Oh, I just remembered. My dad told me to tell you Thank you for looking after me while I was Asleep,” Varian told Arianna in that very childlike way were they make sure to tell the person their thanking that it was their parent who told them to say thanks,

“Your Very welcome Varian, your father is a good friend to my husband and me, and you are a wonderful child,” Arianna told him, smiling at the boy.

“Well, goodbye, I have to get back home soon to help my dad with dinner tonight,” Varian said before running out, carrying Rudiger toward his Father, who was waiting for him with the chart to had back toward their village.

“You ready to go,” Quirin asked his son, pulling him a little closer to him subconsciously, not wanting to let him go after almost losing him.

“Yes, let’s get going,” Varian told his Dad. “What’s the plan for dinner.”

“I was thinking about chicken and some vegetables with a piece of beard,” Quirin replied to his son.

“Same as usual, you make the chicken and all cut and steam the vegetable,” Varian asked Quirin, who nods.

* * *

Sisters Kiera and Catalina, better known as angry and red, were sitting down at their table eating a prepared soup.

“You know, stuff like this happened when we were thieves on the run,” Kiera told her sister, talking about the whole being but into curse sleep before being taken out to middle wood.

“Yes, but we also didn’t have any friends, So all take a little curse any day over being on the run,” Catalina replied to her sister.

“I couldn’t Agreee more”

* * *

All was while in Corona with the children being back with their family, all enjoying a meal together.

There was nothing to worry about all except for the upcoming trouble,

Because at this point, no one knew what Cassandra and the ghost girl were planing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Cassandra part, in the end, there will be no squeal to this story it just in the show my story takes place before the episode Cassandra revenge and that what they're talking about when I write about how they don't what she up to.
> 
> Anyway I really hoped everyone liked by first Fanfiction.


End file.
